1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage medium, and more particularly to a storage medium utilizing serial peripheral interface (SPI) to communication data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, storage mediums comprise volatile memories and non-volatile memories. Volatile memory is memory wherein data stored thereto is erased when power provided to the memory is interrupted. On the contrary, non-volatile memory is memory wherein data stored thereto is not erased when power provided to the memory is interrupted. Thus, non-volatile memories are widely used in various mobile digital devices. Common non-volatile memories comprise read-only memories (ROMs), programmable read-only memories (PROMs), erasable programmable read-only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read-only memories (EEPROMs), and flash memories.